A Life Misunderstood
by Akaika
Summary: A detailing of trials and confrontations throughout the character's life Supports background to understand Choices


**Sethe Ar'dhal – A Summary**

Originally born as Sethos Ar'dhal, he was born to a prestigious family of Priests in the noble lines of Silvermoon City. His mother Shai was a keeper of documents and texts, very knowledgeable and caring she attended to the respectful upbringing of her son. His father Zuka was based in the official guidance of the city council and while he was not home often he provided his son with his sense of cunning and swift words. Sethos at the age of 6 was being raised to follow in their footsteps within the priesthood when the family encountered the most devastating of blows.

A man considered a close friend to the family, Teremun, was also in his own mind a rival. He wished for Zuka's seat in the council, always brooding over the fact that he had never been considered. Drawn to his wits end he assigned his troubles to an organization of assassins, to erase the Ar'dhal family line completely. The organization was in fact a family of assassins, a father along with his three sons and wife. That fateful night Sethos witnessed his parents slaughtered before his eyes, was thrown into their hands and raped. Weakened he was tossed aside not considered a problem; he fled through a back window past the very witness of one of the youngest sons, who was only of the tender range of 11-13.

The council was outraged as soon as they discovered the massacre yet they were utterly concerned for the young son of Zuka, who was nowhere to be found. Teremun, wanting to keep his own trail clean, found and convicted the entire family sentencing them all to death save for the youngest twins, he took one of them under his own wing.

Sethos returned to the city and found protection under the circle of priests and vowed to follow the lines of his parents. He had never forgotten what happened to him, always knowing how his parents were stolen from him, knowing what he had suffered. He remained within the priesthood well into his early adult years. Around the age of 19 he met a curious and boisterous rogue named Baraki; they assisted each other as they progressed through the toiled forests of the Ghostlands. Over time their connection grew to a point of affection, cut short when Sethe came down with a curious illness after traversing the cursed reaches of the Windrunner Spire. Baraki looked after him as he remained unconscious for a period of time, throughout which Sethos seemed to attain a curious lengthening of his canines. After he recovered they returned to their travels, though every night Sethos would wander off until the early morning the affliction forcing him to take the blood of others, to drink it in order to sustain him in some way. It was a short time before Baraki confronted him and learned of this curious need, offering himself for any day that Sethos might require it. Sethos struggled to accept, and after he did so was encouraged to feed from Baraki. The combination of desire for Baraki and the need for blood mingled to a point where Sethos nearly lost control, barely managing to stop himself as Baraki neared death. Disgusted and horrified with himself Sethos took Baraki to the nearby village where he could be cared for and left him, travelling on his own in attempts to figure out himself and learn to control this new penchant craving.

During the time previously he had been arrested for the murder of an individual of Orgrimmar, this had occurred when he could not control himself. He is arrested in Silvermoon upon recognition; his presence had been witnessed during the crime. Throughout his interrogation it is realized that he is nothing like any of the Blood Elves, and the interrogation turns into a thorough study of him, resulting in torture. Sethos manages to escape however.

A few years would pass before Sethos would encounter Baraki again; unable to find himself worthy of practice in the Holy arts Sethos had shed himself of that path, taking instead to the shadows as his friend. Under the name of Sethe he had taken to the path of a rogue, surprising Baraki with their next meeting, a whole new attitude and personality pinned to this Sethe. He had complete control over his own desires now, and proved to be risk taking and devious in certain situations, particularly in the bedroom. And for a time it seemed that nothing could get any better, or worse.

Throughout his time in the city of Silvermoon with Baraki he comes to be recognized and approached by a man he had never known, nor remembered. This man wrote to him:

_Dear Sethos,_

_Amongst all concerns I am sure you will not know me though over fifteen years ago I was an established colleague and friend of your father Zuka. I am known as Teremun, your father and I grew up amongst the priesthood, our families met upon occasion; my wife and your mother were dear friends._

_When word of their tragedy met my ears an unspoken sorrow over swept the city, my first thought and concern was upon their only son. When you were not found amongst the ruins a search was arranged, the executors caught and dealt with. Through search of their establishment and still no sign of you there was a glimpse of hope; the lone son of Zuka might still be alive._

_Call it an old man's foolishness but I thought I saw dear Zuka in the walls of Silvermoon. I learned then that it was you. I was happy and know that I must meet with you; there is much to be discussed, your father's will is still intact even your future to consider amongst the highest stations of our Kingdom. If you will have it please meet with me in the Court of the Sun tomorrow evening at six. I await your arrival with much eagerness, Zuka was like a brother to me, and a son to me you shall be._

_Fare thee well, _

_Teremun_

Sethe was curious, perhaps a bit nostalgic at the mention of his parents. He agreed to meet with the man against any better judgement. They spoke of his parents, and what he had done since their untimely demise, Baraki maintaining a close eye nearby just in case the situation took a bad turn. Later Sethe accompanied Teremun to the Priests circle, nodding to assure Baraki that he would be alright, thus Baraki stayed behind. The meeting seemed to end fine, Sethe received the items passed down to him from his father and met with Baraki afterward, talking about the conversation.

The next day however Sethe is arrested by armed guard, recognizing him from his previous imprisonment to be condemned to more studies and torture. He also learns that Teremun had a large role to play in his arrest and that he had arranged the death of his parents; the torture is extended beyond any moral grounds, rendering him utterly spent. This fed a rising anger and he manages to free himself once more, yet not without first murdering his guards. He flees the city and the continent and takes refuge with the Darkspears; he makes a fast friend of a shaman Takai Zinjashi, who heals him of his wounds and uses his handiwork to adorn Sethe in a nearly full body tattoo in the tribal fashion.

Baraki had managed to track him down and met Sethe along with Takai later on, though the situation becomes further complicated. A man bent on getting at Baraki had arrived, mentioning some curious details of his past. Baraki had never known anything of his history and is surprised at the encounter. Sethe manages to kill the man before he takes Baraki's life yet they are left with the uncertainty around Baraki's past.

They return to Eversong Forest where they discuss the occurrence and Baraki manages to remember his past with trouble, and as he tells his story Sethe recognizes each memory as they had also occurred in his past. They both come to realize that Baraki had been a member of the family that assassinated Sethe's parents. Baraki was also the one who had witnessed Sethe's escape. Sethe becomes utterly distraught and leaves, taking a moment to himself to comprehend everything. Baraki too leaves to work over his thoughts. Sethe returns to find Baraki, to apologize and say that it doesn't matter to him, yet he is faced with a different attitude. Baraki attacks him and knocks him unconscious.

Sethe awakens to find himself locked within the Silvermoon prison; Teremun enters with Baraki at his side stating that he had been working for him all along, Baraki admitting that he had no feelings for him at all and that he was worthless to him. They proceed to torture him, Baraki doing the brunt of the damage rendering Sethe's left arm completely useless. Somehow Sethe escapes again (memory escapes me). Sethe also learns that it was not really Baraki that tortured him but Baraki's twin brother, whom was thought to be dead. Sethe finds the situation too complicated and leaves Baraki for a time; meanwhile Baraki leaves to find his brother.

Sethe travels to Shattrath to go into hiding as he attempts to heal, hell bent on going after Baraki's brother Dakarai. With a strange addition of a metal frame added to his armor he made it possible to still be able to defend himself, while his arm could hardly move the frame maintained a firm hold upon his weapons, concealing them and wielding them whenever necessary. He also manages to murder Teremun before Sethe decides to track Dakarai down and is ready to kill him when Baraki steps in catching him off guard, wounding him before he realizes it is Sethe. He begs Sethe to leave his brother be, that he is the only family he has left, and he will make sure he keeps in line. Sethe struggles with the decision before agreeing, leaving without another word to Baraki. Depressed and troubled Sethe finds himself in a dark place, and even attempts to take his own life, it fails however adding to his ever declining outlook.

Time passes and Sethe remains in Shattrath working alongside the Scryers in order to distract himself. Baraki manages to track him down and catch him by surprise, saying they should go out and travel again. Sethe's arm had still never completely healed so he was sceptical, and attempted to shrug off Baraki's offer, stating that he was needed where he was. Seeing Baraki threw Sethe into another depression, it had been years since he had seen him and he even noticed the change in his appearance whilst Sethe remained the same. Wanting Baraki, and never wishing to lose him not even to mortality Sethe found himself in yet another dark place, attempting to take his life again only to be intervened by Baraki himself. They speak for a while and Baraki leaves, needed with his own organization as the masses began to travel to the north of Azeroth.

Sethe finds himself in Northrend not long after having been requested by the new officials of Silvermoon to get down to the bottom of the appearance of similar beings in the Lich King's force. The mention of beings similar to himself caught his interest so he agreed if only to see for himself regardless of his assignment. These beings were nothing like him however and his hopes for understanding were shattered. He was also asked to spy on a certain organization, and managed to weed his way into their ranks, until he learned that Baraki was also a member by choice. The two became close again even after Sethe's assignment had become common knowledge; he parted himself from Silvermoon's services once more having no desire in serving their interests.

(Memory eludes me for anything after this)

Years pass that the two remain in each other's company, completely content despite Baraki's aging and Sethe remaining as he was when he was 19. They worked together, completing any assignment or task thrown at them with ease. The incessant interest in Sethe's condition was never ending however and the Silvermoon guard always attempted to procure him in some way. In one such encounter Baraki jumps in to defend him and gets severely wounded, both are taken in for interrogation and Baraki dies in the process before Sethe's eyes. Sethe loses control and massacres those guards in the room, taking Baraki's body with him. He finds a quiet location to bury him, miserable and lost as he mourns the passing of the one person he loved and knew he could trust.

Sethe falls back into hiding for centuries, never staying in one place for long, completing missions alone and never submitting his contract to a person more than once. Throughout this time he takes on a completely different personality and outlook. Unable to face such an emotional tie again he decides it is best to keep relations purely physical. He beds with many men throughout his lifetime and few women if he is desperate.

Around 4000 years have passed since he became the creature he remains to be, and his life had become simple, done exactly the way he had wanted it; until he had encountered a girl named Destiaedra. He assisted her through a task in locating her sister, who worked for an underground organization they were too late however, she was already near death. The two parted ways and Sethe dumped any further consideration of this girl's problems, they were her own. In Silvermoon City, no longer recognized by any living member of society, he came across a notice posted wishing for the very same woman for a price. Against his better judgement he decides to find and warn her, telling her to follow him where he will be able to hide her. The situation was more complicated than he had imagined and the girl was curiously interested in him over a short period of travelling together. The enemy manages to track them down however and catches Sethe off guard on a patrol, knowing Des was nearby he distracted them and allowed himself to be captured. Destiaedra later manages to find and rescue him, upon their escape they are encountered by one of the two enemies and Sethe gets into a struggle with him, before landing his last blow the ally appears and vanishes with the injured rogue in tow. Upon resting after the battle and looking after Destiaedra for a time, Sethe comes to realize her affections towards him had grown and she and a curiosity towards suspicious creatures. A book she often carried depicted multiple drawings of dragons, demons and curious humanoids that looked, in his opinion, a lot like him. Feeling a bit overwhelmed and exposed Sethe decided it would be better if they separated and he could go and take care of the rogue on his own, while searching for the mage. He manages to track the rogue down, killing him and proceeding to notify Destiaedra though he remains out of sight for a few years while searching for that same mage.

After those few years with only little to go by Sethe finds himself acquainted with a resourceful man of the city, in more ways than one; also being employed and tracked by the city officials, in particular a man named Devlin. His condition learned of once again. Having developed strictly sexual relations with Jessayn (his source) who he later learns is actually in a relationship with another man, who barges in one day after a rough and tumble. Sethe remains upstairs while Jessayn speaks with his partner, receiving a letter from Destiaedra. Jessayn was connected with her in his own way through business and Sethe had no idea until Jessayn speaks of his concerns with her. The letter explains that Des had found the mage and was going after him by herself, they learn that she is within the city. Sethe annoyed by her lack of consideration for time and place sets out to find her and try and speak with her about the matter. Their conversation is short, and she is less than tolerable of his attempt to get through to her so he leaves. She decides to hold off however and wait for a better opportunity. Later she asks to meet with Sethe, wanting to speak with him and he arranges for a certain location. However Jessayn's boyfriend gets involved, working for the mage he captures Destiaedra and she becomes their prisoner/slave after learning of Jessayn's betrayal. Her curious attunement to arcane of some form enabled them a glimpse into her setting and suffering and Sethe left to locate her, become worried of her well being. As he travels he begins to notice the curious sense and need to protect her growing within him, frustrated that the situation had gotten so out of hand. Worried by the prospect that she will learn of Jessayn (a close friend of hers) and him, which is what the mage divulges to her within her capture. After a long arduous journey Sethe locates them and takes care of the mage with much difficulty before finding Jessayn's boyfriend along with Destiaedra. She has a curious neckpiece on that maintains control over her, yet if tampered with improperly it would activate a mechanism within that could kill her. Sethe bargains with the man and carries Des all the way back to Silvermoon city where along with the man and Jessayn they manage to unlock the neckpiece. After which Sethe kills Jessayn's bf who was proving to be a problem. After the troubles had passed Destiaedra was on the road to recovery and Sethe was lost within his thoughts. Worried of the attachment he was getting for her he decided to split, leaving her with few words that he couldn't proceed with their 'relationship' especially based on his affection towards men unable to explain why he did not want to be near her.

Three years pass before Destiaedra would encounter him again, she had learned of the sudden desire for his capture from the Silvermoon Officials. He had stayed out of the boundaries for longer than he was allotted and the General Devlin was furious, ordering for his return. Despite her own problems, involved with Devlin for that matter, she decides to warn Sethe and tracks him to the Troll establishment of Yojamba Isle. He was caught off guard by her presence and found himself overly attached to her again, kissing her and also catching her by surprise. After he quickly revokes his actions, saying that he cannot commit to anything that it is against everything he has come to know. They part ways in a bad manner and he feels overwhelmed with memories and emotions, wishing that he hadn't lived as long as he had. He decides to give himself up, requesting execution by the Silvermoon guard, leading Destiaedra to believe had had in fact been killed.

10 years pass that he remains in the penitentiary despite his request; he was an individual of great interest and was studied throughout that long period of time. His overall appearance changed dramatically, strength and vision lost over extensive torture, his body mass significantly declined. He was in the process of a prison transfer when Destiaedra had found him once again. Originally she was after a colleague of hers and to her utter surprise encountered Sethe instead, whom she had believed to be dead for all those years. She murdered the guards and helped him to escape, though Blind and weak Sethe had not yet realized it was her until they had spent some time in a makeshift camp. She cared for him for the night and Sethe was overly thankful for her presence. Yet the next morning his sentiments from years ago remained the same, he couldn't get involved with her again for the fear of losing her. They part ways in a bad manner once again; both frustrated...Sethe with himself over constantly pushing her away. With the wish to distract himself he takes on the trouble of leaving the safety of the camp, though blinded Sethe does not make it far. He falls into a river valley, and is found later by a night elf druid. He awakens to find himself in a strange home in the presence of a night elf (by the sounds of her language), fearful at first...he was in the hands of the enemy, and he attempts to struggle to escape but learns that the night elf is only helping him. Over time he warms up to her and even learns enough of her language to communicate with her, learning that her name was Elendir Ebonleaf. With her assistance he regains his sight and much of his previous appearance before his imprisonment. She also assists him in training for battle again and learning to embrace his emotions instead of bottling them up. Encouraged by her words and with a new outlook he decides to track down Destiaedra to see if she still felt the same way.

Sethe had also come to join a different organization, forming a strange bond with a woman named Khajj and her partner Krelindor. The three of them shared some similarities that surprised him and forged a friendship he did not expect. Later on he meets with Destiaedra at last, Sethe uttering his change of mind and new intent from his heart, nervous at the same time. They come together for a night, both surprised and yet completely intent. Business invades before they see each other after that night, meeting in Sethe's new home in Ruuan Weald. She surprises him (having not told her of his new home yet) and later requests of him an assignment and they proceed to discuss his intentions and wants for the relationship. Sethe suddenly feels overwhelmed unsure if whether his feelings were true, if it was just a habit now to be around her or if it was love. He decides he needs time before he can commit to her and they part ways on a low note that evening. Over the time he finds himself lost and confused, troubled over the prospect. He speaks of his concerns with his friends Khajj and Krel at a dinner party hosted by Khajj's cousin, leaning more and more towards avoiding the commitment altogether. Even so far as to indulge in his desires he beds with a new acquaintance one evening, a man he had never known but absolutely enjoyed every second spent with him. Later he returns with his findings (from his assignment) to give to Destiaedra, and after some time decides it would be better for their relationship to remain strictly business. However Destiaedra is betrayed by a colleague of hers and is attacked/injured by him, she requests Sethe to track him down and do what he will. The desire to be near her had grown over the length of time that he had not heard from her, realizing the mistake he had made in pushing her away again. He had to track down this orc betrayer however and learn just what he was involved in.

Having tracked down Garreth (the betrayer) Sethe fakes weakness to be captured by him and learn perhaps who he was working for and why he had turned on Destiaedra. The orc's methods of torture however were far more than Sethe was willing to put up with, so he cut the act and gained a hand over the orc. Forcing out of him answers as to his actions, learning that he was in fact working for Devlin, the Silvermoon City General. The General was still on a warpath in acquiring Sethe, and was intent on using Destiaedra to make that happen and perhaps gain her for interest in the process. Sethe wasn't willing to let this happen to her, so took matters into his own hands, releasing Garreth for the time being and taking a hold of a tracking device given to the orc through his agreements with Devlin. Sethe donned the tracking device and waited for the appearance of the liaison, a mage who arrived startled at Sethe's presence. The mage tricked him into ingesting a sleeping draught spiked with an arcane attunement. Sethe later awoke in the presence of Garreth, chained and unable to move. The General proceeds to torture him, forcing him to associate pleasure with pain, ensuring that he would never again attempt to seek for affection of that kind (for now). Later prying into his memories to draw out the worst experiences in his life, shattering the progress he had made in moving on with his life and appreciating the time he'd had with his one love. The General tries to pry from him the location of Destiaedra but Sethe refuses, caring for her too much to give her up asking instead for the General to punish him. With convincing Devlin accepts, exacting Destiaedra's punishments upon him before releasing him into the city of Dalaran.

Afterward Sethe meets with Destiaedra despite his condition to ensure that she was well and to inform her of the failure of dealing with Devlin and Garreth, originally planning to kill them. He tells her it would be best for them to remain apart for the time being until he had located and dealt with them. He did not know if Devlin was somehow tracking him and did not wish for her to be caught in the process. He leaves and collapses not minutes later, found and helped out by her before he decides he should return to the Moonglade to recuperate. During his meeting with Destiaedra, Elendir had learned of his condition and arranged for his travel to the glade, meanwhile she attended a gathering of his organization in order to represent him. Learning of his condition some members became concerned and set off to find him with Elendir in tow.

Khajj, Urtybitz and later Anovan arrived to find Sethe in horrible condition, unconscious upon a bed and bloodied beyond visible repair, the lashes rendering any bandaging completely useless. They set to assisting him to the best of their abilities, Urtybitz striving to ensure that whatever poison resided was abolished. Afterward they spoke of his encounter, or as much as he would divulge and when Anovan arrived he learned of Khajj's cousin Dhatura's sudden involvement with Destiaedra. Learning from Khajj that Dhatura had been interested in her since before he had spoken with her of his need for time. Sethe didn't know what to think when he heard of this and when he told Khajj that Destiaedra was the one he had told her of, who he was having trouble with deciding to commit though kept her name quiet since he did not think should would want it out in the open in her position, Khajj was appalled. Having known that her cousin was involved for some time. In his mind Sethe was rushing through a mix of emotions, anger, surprise, guilt and sorrow. He knew he had pushed her away, but learning how long she had been in the presence of this man, forming such a close relationship with him...before Sethe even had a chance to figure himself out, he never even had the chance with her. Knowing what he had done, what he had agreed to in order to protect Destiaedra made him miserable; he protected a woman that wasn't even truthful to him. He had always been honest with her telling her of his true passions and that he wasn't willing to commit before, it was a long and hard process for him to adjust to allowing such emotions to take place again. Never again, he thought to himself. He had never been intent on her in the beginning; she drove him, encouraged and begged him sometimes without words to display his true emotions when he had not felt the same way. He had been pushed in a direction he'd never intended to go and this was how he was repaid. Never again. He felt betrayed, vowing to step back and separate himself completely. Destiaedra could handle herself.

After Khajj and the others departed to allow him to rest Elendir returned to find him sleeping fitfully with another Druidess hovering over his bedside. Concerned with her intentions Elendir confronts her immediately only to learn that the woman was within the same circle as her, that of Ash Shanre Mandalas, and her name was Mokorabi. She had learned of the injured man held in the village and offered her assistance to the best of her ability. Elendir accepted and awakened Sethe was immensely thankful for her help, surprised after what he had gone through to find so many people intent on helping him. It had been so long since he had known so many... Mokorabi's assistance enabled his wounds to mend though with a price, it seemed to tap into vast emotions of the woman, shocking Elendir yet nevertheless the woman would not divulge the whole story, wishing for some time to herself and bidding the two farewell. Afterward Elendir settled upon the bed upon the covers beside Sethe as he remained quiet, a while later too much time had passed since this had all be laid upon him and his control failed. He divulged to Elendir everything he was feeling, how he wished he no longer existed and wanted to be with the one he had lost so long ago, distraught to a point where he cried into exhaustion falling asleep in Elendir's protective grasp.


End file.
